


Dead Tired

by Revasnaslan



Series: BoM Raised Lotor AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Raised Lotor AU, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Keith returns from a mission and finds Lotor sound asleep.





	Dead Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Voltron Positivity Exchange over on tumblr, written for koganeisms! :) I hope you liked it!!

Keith was dead tired. Even though his training mission had been successful, all he could focus on right now was the ache in his muscles. He moved sluggishly through the corridors of the Blade’s main base, only acknowledging other initiates with a soft grunt when they greeted him or asked how the mission had gone. Even though he was normally a little more friendly—or at least, a little more willing to answer questions—Keith wanted nothing more than to return to his room and sleep for the next shift or two.

As he approached the door, he wondered if Lotor would be back from his own training mission yet. Keith had originally hoped that they’d be assigned to the same one, but Kolivan seemed to have had other idea. While Keith could understand that Kolivan was trying to test them, and that they couldn’t always do everything together, he wished it had been different. At least now that he was back on base, he really wanted to see his friend. If Lotor wasn’t in their room, he would likely be in the Archives, badgering Head Archivist Vini for more information on the history of the Blade, as he always had, ever since he and Keith were cubs.

But when the door to their room slid open, and Keith stepped inside, he heard the telltale sounds of snorting—very, _very_ loud snoring.

Lotor was sprawled out on his bunk, sound asleep. His hair, normally tamed back in a ponytail or bun, was free, lying every which way and half-covering his face. And he was drooling too. Not wanting to disturb him, Keith continued crossing the room as slowly as he could, taking care where he was putting his feet to avoid tripping over the mess in their room. The door slid shut behind him with a faint hiss. Once he had gotten to his storage unit, he carefully set down his pack and then stretched his arms over his head. He had every intention of climbing up onto his bunk and going to sleep, but first he wanted to check on Lotor.

Keith gingerly reached out, moving some of Lotor’s hair out of his face—he always complained about getting his hair in his mouth when it was loose like this. Even though there were a couple of bandaged scrapes on his face, Lotor didn’t appear to be any worse for wear. Lightly, Keith stroked Lotor’s cheek, following the line of one of the bandages.

At the contact, Lotor let out a faint chirp—a noise he would have insisted was undignified if anyone else beside Keith or Kolivan had heard him make it—and opened his eyes. He half turned over, blinking blearily in Keith’s direction. “You disturbed my beauty sleep, Keith…” he grumbled.

Keith was unable to contain his snort. “You call that beauty sleep?”

Lotor hummed softly as he stretched, and his back gave a satisfying sounding crack before he sat up. “There is no need to be so rude,” he said, ears twitching in amusement as he worked his fingers into the back of his neck. “When did you get back?”

“Only a varga ago,” Keith said, before he grimaced. “I had to sit through a debriefing before I could come down here…”

Lotor gave a sympathetic frown before he shifted in his bunk, moving to give Keith enough space to sit down in. “Yes, those are always the worst,” he agreed. “Especially when Kolivan wants to list off everything detail about everything that happened—”

“—and how are you supposed to remember _everything_?” Keith finished, shaking his head as he flopped down onto the bunk. “You think he’ll let us go on the next mission together?”

“I hope so,” Lotor said, drawing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to manage it. “I mean, I love Kolivan. He did raised me, after all. But he can be incredibly grating to work with when he’s hovering. I’d much rather work with you.”

“Here, let me,” Keith said, sitting up again. He reached out and began working the knots in Lotor’s hair free with his fingers. “Was your mission a success, at least?” he asked, tilting his head to the side even though Lotor couldn’t see him.

“As successful as it could be, I suppose,” Lotor said, shrugging his shoulders. “I got the information I was supposed to, and Kolivan was proud of me…” Even though his tone was quiet, Keith noticed the upward motion of Lotor’s ears as they gave an excited perk.

After that, they sat in a comfortable silence. Lotor still seemed sleeping, judging by his drooping ears and eyelids. His sleepiness likely wasn’t helped by Keith combing his fingers through Lotor’s hair—he could remember when they were cubs, and Kolivan or Thace used to braid their hair to help them fall asleep for their naps. Keith liked to believe he had outgrown that, but he knew he still sometimes fell asleep if Thace was grooming him. Seemed Lotor wasn’t much different.

“Still awake there, Lotor?” Keith asked teasingly.

At the sound of his name, there was the slightest perk of Lotor’s ears. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to stifle a yawn as he nodded.

Keith tilted his head to the side fondly and smiled. “Do you want me to braid your hair?”

“Please.”

It didn’t take much longer after that for Lotor to fall back asleep again. Keith followed soon after, with Lotor’s head shoved beneath his chin.

**Author's Note:**

>  _anyway_ , keep an eye out for more of this au cause i guess i need two different dads of marmora aus lmao
> 
> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
